


Welcome Back

by HikariMinami



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: inspirado na hot spring scramble dlc, m!robin - Freeform, pós fe fates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Inigo retornava a Ylisse depois de anos em Nohr, e só esperava que Robin estivesse lá para lhe dizer bem-vindo de volta quando tocasse a campainha da residência dos pais.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Olivia
Kudos: 2





	1. Reencontro

Inigo hesitou frente à porta da casa de paredes esbranquiçadas. Seu corpo havia se dirigido até ali de modo automático, mas o impedia de tocar a campainha ou de dar meia-volta.

_O que fazer?_

Ele não devia estar ali, para começo de conversa; e por ali não se referia unicamente ao bairro, à cidade ou ao reino: Inigo não pertencia àquele tempo. Sem contar que sumira por anos (ainda que por uma boa causa) e não avisara ninguém — os habitantes daquela moradia inclusos.

_E se houvessem esquecido sua existência? E se ele se tornasse um estorvo a partir de então? E se sua presença interferisse, de alguma forma, no crescimento do pequeno…_

Vozes se aproximando da porta de madeira interromperam os pensamentos desenfreados do _Hero_. Ele instintivamente afastou dois passos da porta, o que fê-lo receber olhares curiosos dos transeuntes. Em situações normais, toda aquela atenção o deixaria desconfortável; mas, naquele momento, a preocupação maior era com a reação daqueles que se aproximavam.

A maçaneta de ferro girou. Risos de três pessoas cruzaram a mínima abertura da porta e chegaram aos ouvidos de Inigo. Ele sentiu-se mais nervoso do que em qualquer apresentação e mordia a bochecha com tanta força que talvez se machucasse — não sabia muito bem dizer, visto que estava anestesiado pela ansiedade. O mundo corria em câmera lenta.

Os olhos castanhos observaram a mão que segurava a maçaneta desprender-se do metal e, da expressão sorridente do _ex-estrategista dos Shepherds_ , surgir a mais pura surpresa. Mas, ainda assim, não parecia real para Inigo ver _seu pai_ ali, vivo e bem, após tanto tempo, ainda mais acompanhado de Olivia e de um menino de pouco mais de quatro anos. _Ah, aquele deveria ser…_

— Inigo? — o mais velho soltou em um fio de voz.

O meninote, cujos cabelos eram tão níveos quanto os do pai, alternou o olhar entre o desconhecido e o progenitor. Olivia, um pouco atrás dos dois, foi a mais expressiva, conforme sua alma de artista. As mãos delicadas cobriram a boca em descrença e os olhos castanhos marejaram quase que instantaneamente.

E o garoto (que já não era mais _tão_ garoto assim) do futuro permaneceu estático, mudo e perdido.

— O que foi? — o garoto de quatro anos enfim questionou, em um tom baixo como o que o pai usara.

O Inigo mais velho abriu a boca, no intuito de responder qualquer coisa, entretanto, um nó formou-se em sua garganta e nada saiu.

— Quem é esse, papai? — o pequeno voltou a perguntar, desta vez com mais receio, colocando-se atrás da figura paterna.

Robin respirou fundo — também precisava se recompor. Nunca que teria esperado reencontrar alguém que sumira há anos na frente da própria casa, enquanto saía para ir ao teatro. Mas, novamente, anos atrás, também não esperava que seu filho do futuro aparecesse para salvar o mundo de um apocalipse.

— Sabe, eu gostaria muito de saber onde você se meteu durante todo esse tempo… — o mais velho disse com certa austeridade.

— Isso — Inigo gaguejou. — é meio longo. E complicado. Um pouco confuso também e talvez bizarro.

O Hero começou a se embolar nas próprias palavras. O que era para ter sido simples e direto de repente tomara um rumo sinuoso. Ou assim ele achara; todavia, um riso do Grandmaster aliviou as angústias.

— Eu imagino, mas nós teremos tempo para isso. _Bem-vindo de volta, filho._

E, como se a fala do marido fosse um gatilho, Olivia cruzou a porta e abraçou Inigo com força, o choro correndo livremente. O filho, o qual aparentemente herdara a emotividade da mãe, também deixou escaparem lágrimas, enquanto abria seu sorriso mais radiante.

— Mãe, você vai estragar a sua maquiagem. — ele comentou, ainda que um pouco tarde; não havia mais salvação para o rosto da Dançarina àquela altura.

Entretanto, serviu para tornar o clima ainda mais leviano.

— Isso não é coisa que se diga a uma dama. — ela exclamou. — Principalmente quando a culpa é sua!

E, enquanto Inigo protestava e Olivia retrucava, ambos aos risos em meio ao pranto, Robin pegou o filho pela mão e explicou em partes o que ocorria. Disse-lhe que era um conhecido, um membro da família, e _curiosamente_ compartilhava do nome do pequeno. Nisso os olhinhos castanhos brilharam; _então ele tinha tipo um irmão mais velho?_

— É, quase isso. — Robin riu soprado. — Quer se apresentar a ele?

Com a pergunta, a qual saiu um pouco mais alto que o esperado, os dois Inigos sentiram o estômago gelar. Nenhum deles estava realmente preparado para aquilo. O mais velho secou as lágrimas, na esperança de parecer ao menos um adulto decente para a criança, e Olivia achou certa graça no nervosismo dos filhos (porque não era com ela).

O menino abaixara os olhos, apesar da empolgação inicial, e suas mãos apertaram com força o tecido das vestes do pai. Ele tremia, tamanha a vergonha, e o do futuro jurou que o pequeno começaria a chorar, pois, em seu tempo de criança, lembrava-se de tê-lo feito aos montes.

_Bem, era nessas horas que havia de sorrir, não?_

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Inigo. — o maior agachou-se e afagou os fios claros. — Posso ver um sorriso seu?

_Ah, ele não fazia mais ideia do que estava fazendo. Mas estava dando certo…?_

O garotinho levantou o olhar até o recém-conhecido. E ele não sabia exatamente o que, mas alguma coisa no mais velho o encantara, tanto quanto os espetáculos que iam ver às sextas-feiras. O sorriso contagiou-o.

— Bem melhor. — Inigo deu uma piscadela. — Um sorriso desses vale ouro na hora de conversar com as garotas.

— Inigo! — Olivia repreendeu-o.

— Era brincadeira. — o jovem disse com divertimento. Em seguida, sussurrou ao menor — Mas, quando você for um pouco mais velho e quiser algumas dicas, pode sempre me procurar.

O mais novo assentiu, o curvar tímido de lábios sustentando-se. Então, em um súbito ato de coragem, o menino chamou-o:

— Ei, quer ir no teatro com a gente?

O olhar do jovem vagou dos olhinhos repletos de expectativa do pequenino até as expressões convidativas dos pais. _E havia como recusar?_

— Com certeza. — ele respondeu, para a alegria do Inigo menor. — Faz tempo que não entro em um teatro de Ylisse.

— Olivia, em compensação, não sai de lá. — Robin soltou um riso. — Não que isso seja ruim, claro. Inigo ama ver a mãe dançar.

_Aparentemente, a timidez não era o único fator que se mantivera ao longo das linhas temporais._

— Ah! — Olivia exclamou, a melhor das ideias cruzando-lhe a mente. — Agora que você voltou, poderíamos fazer um dueto algum dia! O que acha?

— Eu… — não estou pronto, era o que diria. Entretanto, havia veracidade nessas palavras? Sua dança provara-se efetiva em Nohr; não nas mesmas proporções que a da progenitora, claro, mas fora de grande ajuda entre as tropas.

_Imagine então se não fosse em meio a guerra — mas em um palco…!_

— Será um prazer! — ele aceitou por fim, para a alegria extrema da mãe.

— Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, — Robin intrometeu-se, ainda que estivesse tão feliz quanto os dois. — acho melhor você retocar a maquiagem, querida.

Eles quase haviam se esquecido, mas Olivia havia chorado tanto, que o rosto dela ficara uma bagunça. A mulher sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

— Parem de me encarar! — ela gritou, o rosto avermelhando-se em instantes, e correu para dentro da casa.

— Vamos entrar também? — o de mechas albinas convidou. — Ela vai demorar um pouco para se arrumar, e já perdemos essa sessão, de qualquer forma.

Os dois Inigos fizeram uma expressão triste por alguns instantes, até que o mais velho retificou, segurando uma risada:

— Nós ainda vamos ver a apresentação, há outro horário mais tarde.

E os filhos voltaram a sorrir, como se as palavras fossem mágicas. Eles se entreolharam, o de cabelo mais acinzentado pediu desculpas ao menor por fazê-lo esperar um pouquinho mais para ver a peça e a criança disse que estava tudo bem.

— Porque papai e mamãe estão felizes com a sua visita, e você parece estar bem também. — o menino justificou.

E aquela mente de quatro aninhos provavelmente não sabia o quanto isso significava, nem para ela, nem para os dois que ouviram. Então, quando o Inigo mais velho soltou mais algumas lágrimas, o pequeno apenas esboçou confusão.

Lembrara-se da conversa que tivera com Chrom, enquanto Laslow. Desejara toda a felicidade do mundo à Olivia e à família dela — a qual se concretizava ali, na frente de seus olhos, sob a forma daquela criança.

E lhe era permitido fazer parte daquela casa. _Inigo estava, efetivamente, em casa._

Todas essas constatações emocionavam aquele jovem que vira tanta tristeza e finalmente podia testemunhar seus feitos transformando-se em alegrias. E a maior delas era, com certeza, saber que aquele pequeno Inigo cresceria saudável e feliz, sem ter de se preocupar com guerras ou batalhas. _Ele teria uma família e viveria em paz._

— Ainda bem que eu voltei para o passado. — Inigo deixou o pensamento se vocalizar, a voz embargada e quase incompreensível.

— Ainda bem que você nos encontrou. — Robin complementou, bagunçando as mechas acinzentadas do filho mais velho. — Agora vamos parar com o choro, sim? Você veio para cá para sorrir, afinal.

Robin estava certo. O do futuro abraçou o pai com força, inspirando o perfume de _casa_ que o mais velho exalava. Então, deixando cair as últimas lágrimas, Inigo abriu um sorriso.

— Eu estava com saudades.


	2. Despedida

Alguém o chamava, e não era o organizador do teatro. O corpo não pesava; parecia flutuar ainda que estivesse com os pés no chão.

— Inigo, está tudo bem? — Olivia questionou, o olhar preocupado.

Afinal, teoricamente faltavam poucos minutos para que se apresentassem na casa de espetáculos de Ylisstol e, ainda que o nervosismo fosse comum, ela tinha a sensação de que não era isso que afetava o filho.

— Sinto como se me convocassem. — o dançarino respondeu, os olhos castanhos vagando para qualquer lugar menos para a mais velha. — Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, para falar a verdade. Mas se assemelha a quando Anankos me transportou para outro mundo, então…

A mulher adquiriu um semblante triste, assim que entendeu a frase inacabada. _Ele iria embora de novo._

— Parece que salvar o mundo duas vezes o tornou requisitado, não? — ela forçou um riso.

— Desculpa, mãe. — ele finalmente levou o olhar à mais velha. — Parece que nosso dueto terá que ficar para outra hora.

A mulher soltou um suspiro, aproximando-se de Inigo.

— Está tudo bem. — ela o abraçou, uma das mãos afagando os fios acinzentados. — Só é uma pena que Ylisstol terá de esperar mais um pouco para ver sua dança.

— Eu prometo que voltarei, ok? — Inigo retribuiu o abraço, tentando guardar na memória o máximo que conseguia daquele momento. _Não sabia quando poderia retornar, afinal._

— Está indo embora sem se despedir de mim?

Os dois direcionaram a atenção àquele que se pronunciara. Era Robin, que acabava de chegar aos bastidores, provavelmente para desejar-lhes boa sorte antes da apresentação, a qual não mais ocorreria.

— Pai — Inigo fez menção de falar algo, mas o corpo estava leve demais e ele iria…

— Não se preocupe. Nós ficaremos aqui, então, quando estiver com saudades — o Grandmaster se interrompeu e corrigiu — Não; _sempre que quiser_ , visite-nos. Prometo que estaremos em casa para lhe dizer bem-vindo de volta.

O dançarino sorriu. _Ele não era o único que se lembrava daquela conversa de anos atrás._

— Obrigado. — foi a última fala de Inigo antes que uma luz o revestisse, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos.

Quando tornou a abri-los, não avistava mais Robin nem Olivia. A sua frente, havia apenas uma pessoa coberta por um capuz de cor branca, o qual o impedia de reconhecê-la — já havia se acostumado com essas situações, então não se preocupou com esse detalhe. Além disso, Inigo simplesmente soube que aquele indivíduo fora quem o chamara.

Então, quando aquele invocador lhe pediu ajuda, ainda que não entendesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo, a resposta não podia ser outra:

— Se isso puder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, dançarei com todo o meu coração nesse palco que me ofereceu.

Com isso, afastava-se novamente de casa. Mas estava tudo bem; _sabia que poderia retornar, quando tudo acabasse._


End file.
